Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 4-Chaos Emerald Chaos: Crystallised
This is Episode 4 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Chris: So this "Chaos Control" created a warp in time and space, and that's how you guys ended up here! Hmm, I think I understand that much. But I still don't understand these "Chaos Emeralds" you guys are talking about! Tails: You've never heard of the Chao Emeralds? Boy, you really do have alot to learn, don't'cha! Crystal:(thoughts) Chaos Emeralds cause Chaos Control. That's one way they can be used. Amy: Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power. So you can imagine what would happen if you found all 7 of them. Chuck: But no one has ever found all 7 Emeralds and now it's highly improbable anyone ever will find them. Cream: Why is that? Chuck: Well you see, Cream, everyone of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared. Sonic: That doesn't mean they're gone for good! Chris: Huh? Sonic: Anytime the Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again. Crystal: That sounds like a TV show I used to watch.(DB in case anyone wants to know...) Chris: Then that means they're still out there, someplace! Sonic: That's right! Tails: Only we don't have any way of knowing where! If they're on this planet, that's good, but if they're still on the planet we came from, we may never get home! Crystal: Although I think it's likely it's here. No one survived in the case of staying home, so I think the Emeralds warped themselves as well as us! Chris: Listen guys, if the Emeralds are on this planet, and find someway to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp! You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it. Right, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah. No worries. intro plays scene goes to part with with finding an emerald at the construction. whole part with president. school part plays. construction part plays where they notice the emerald. back at school... Danny: Hey Chris, what was Mr. Stewart talking about to you in the hall? Chris: Uh, he asked me what my favourite animal was. Danny: Oh, that's kinda weird. News Reporter: An unusual gemstone was discovered today at a department store construction site. Eye witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it came into close contact of this strange jewel. The stone does seem to be radiating an invisible highly charged energy. Now, some of you watching this may be experiencing some static. This is a direct result of the gems magnetic power. Cream: Hm? News Reporter: This is an artists rendering.(holds up a picture of what looks like a Chaos Emerald) Cream: Ohhhh! Cheese: Chao chao! Cream: We've gotta tell Sonic! Hurry! (they run outside) Sonic: Pretty good nap! I needed that! Cream: Sonic! You won't believe it! Sonic: What's up? Cream: They found one! They found one! with eggman... News Reporter: Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further reports.(says her sign out slang) Eggman: Hm hm hm hm hm hm! Well, what do you know? A Chaos Emerald, right under my nose! Decoe: Doctor! Eggman: Yes, Decoe! Decoe: Your cards! Eggman: Hmm, lets see!(looks at cards) Huuh, which one... hmm, I can't choose! Heh!(let's machine choose) Beacon! Ahh ha ha! (launches off with Beacon) Eggman: Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I'll create an even more powerful robot! And getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog will be a breeze. Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cream: Be careful! Don't get hurt Tails! Tails: Don't worry, Cream, we'll be okay! Amy: I hope Sonic knows where he's going! If he get's lost, we won't know where to look for him. Crystal: Don't worry about Sonic! If anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, it's him! Chuck: Good luck! And be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic! I certainly hope they can find that Emerald. meanwhile... Sonic: The place is around here somewhere! Bet I could find it easier with a birds eye view!(jumps on pole) I'll just chill out here and wait for Tails, Amy and Crystal. eggman... Eggman: Hm? Well I do believe someone is following me!(sees missiles) he he he he he he he he! This could be fun! What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the binks! Beacon flies around. Eggman: Well how do like them apples? You foolish fly boys thought you could pull one over on the good Doctor didn't you? Well I guess the bad Doctor proved you wrong! school... Stewart: Questions anyone? Hmm, alright, now you try it. Chris: Huh?(spots Eggman) Uh! Frances: What are you looking at, Chris? Chris: Ah, um, uh, Excuse me? Mr Stewart I'll be right back, I gotta do something!(runs out) Danny: Chris! Stewart: Keep working class. I need to step away for a moment. Study quietly on your own. Frances and Danny: Oh! Chris: I've gotta find that Emerald! Just got to! with Sonic... Sonic:(spots tornado) It's about time! You'd think they'd be able to fly that thing a little faster! Amy: Hey Sonic! Crystal: It's over there!(points to direction) Sonic: Chaos Emerald, here I come!(runs in direction Crystal was pointing) news reporters babbling. Eggman arrives. Sonic: What's going on here? Hm?(spots eggman) So, Dr Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before me! (runs really fast) Eggman: heh! We're closing in!(notices sonic) it's that blasted hedgehog! Change of plans! We'll come back for our little treasure later on! First we get rid of that meddling Sonic! Beacon then dances Sonic like a seal with a ball(like an idiot) Tails: Quick, Amy! Crystal: What about me?! Tails: You hang on! Amy: Look Sonic, the ring! I'll throw it to you! Crystal: I don't think that's a good idea, Amy! Amy:(throws it) Catch! Sonic: (tries to catch, but fails) Crystal: I told you it wouldn't have been a good idea! Tails: Not good! Amy: Oh no! We're too far away! Hey, maybe we could get closer! Tails: It won't be easy, but I can try! Hold on tight Crystal! Crystal: I am! Amy: Alright, let's do it! Eggman: Heeh he he he! Now that our speedy little friend is out of the way, let's get back to our original plan, shall we? Ta ha ha ha ha!(lands, digs for Emerald) Te he he he!(tries to grab, but Chris nabs it first) Uuuh! Give that back to me! Chris: I can't believe it, I found the Chaos Emerald! Eggman: (taps chris' head) Hm hm hm hm! Chris: Huh? Eggman nets Emerald. Chris: Hey! That's mine! Eggman: Sorry, not anymore! Besides, my dear boy, you hardly know what to do with such a thing! he he he he! Chris: But I found it first! Eggman: Unhand me, pipsqueak! Chris: But it's mine! Eggman flies up, Chris grabs on. with sonic... Sonic: Ugh! Hey! Ugh! Oh! Knock it off!(gets knocked really hard) Awayyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!! Amy and Crystal: Sonic!(Amy is holding a ring, Sonic grabs it) Sonic gains power, destroys Beacon. Chris(in sky): Aaah! Help! Somebody help! Sonic: It's Chris!(sttarts running) Amy: We're coming, Chris! Tails: Chris! Hold on! Eggman: Aah! Hm hm hm hm hm!(see's chris) M? He he he!(chris nearly falls) Chris: Aaah!(grabs on to Eggman) Eggman: Duuaaaaaaahhh! Chris: I won't let go! Now give me back that Emerald! Eggman:You grubby little beast, let go of my moustache!(let's chris go) That catawoling brat certainly was a handful! (sees emerald is gone) Waah! My Emerald! Chris: WlllAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Stewart:(gets safety gear ready) I'll save him! Chris: WLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic saves Chris. Stewart: Well it's good to know someone else is looking out for the kid. Speaking of looking out for kids, I'd better get back to school.(drives back) back at Chris' house... Cream: Now that we have one, we only need 6 more! Amy: That's right Cream! Chuck: I'm not certain we should keep it here. After all, it might have an effect on my equipment! Tails: No problem. If anything goes wrong with it, I'll fix it for ya! Crystal: You can count on him! He's a great repairer! Chuck: Alright! It's a deal! Tails: Okay, Grandpa! Chris: Um, Sonic. I'm sorry. Sonic: What are you sorry for? Chris: Well for... for losing- Sonic: Got it back didn't you? That's all that matters! Crystal: He's right! Sonic: I think you did a great job! Crystal: (smiles) Chris: Uh, I... I did?! Chuck: You sure did Chris! Crystal: You've increased our chances of going home by 1! I'm proud. Chuck: Just be a little more careful next time, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Chris: Thanks! Huh huh! Sonic: Hm! Crystal: Hm hm! Tails and Amy: (laughing) Cream: Hm hm hm! Everyone stares at the Chaos Emerald. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised